


Ash's New Life

by ToukenDanshiUchigatana



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukenDanshiUchigatana/pseuds/ToukenDanshiUchigatana
Summary: Soon after Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc Ash and his Pokemon find themselves transported to a strange park for Pokemon. Along with a few other surprises Ash must learn to live with his new life, and the amount of Pokemon that want him as a mate.





	Ash's New Life

"Ooh, what happened?" Ash exclaims as he opens his eyes. The last thing that he remembers is going to sleep in Professor Kukui's house. All of his Pokemon had been sleeping around him. They were all very tired after their trip to Akala Island. As Ash looks around he sees Litten, Pikachu, and Rowlet all sleeping around him. The only one of his Pokemon that he couldn't see was...

"Your awake I see." Said a deep voice. It had sounded pleasantly silky to Ash's ears and was quite obviously a male's voice. He turned his head towards the sound of the unknown speaker.

When the owner of the voice was in his line of sight Ash received quite a shock. Standing over him was Lycanroc, who had only recently evolved into the mysterious Dusk form, his emerald green eyes gleaming with amusement. He was looking down at Ash as if nothing were wrong. Ash smiled, happy that all of his Pokemon were safe and sound. 'Now I just have to figure out where we are, and how we got here.' Ash thought. He decided that the first thing he needed to do was get up so that he could take a look around. 

For some reason as Ash tried to stand he fell down. He let out a startled shout as his legs buckled beneath him. He tried once more, ever aware of Lycanroc's gaze on him. Ash could also hear the sound of the others stirring around him. He shouted triumphantly when he was able to keep his feet under him. It was only then that he realized how strange it was that Lycanroc had spoken to him and he had understood. Ash turned toward Lycanroc, only to realize that he came up to about half of Lycanroc's full height.

"L-L-Lycanroc? H-how are you so big. And why could I understand you?" Ash questioned in a wavering voice. Lycanroc chuckled as he lowered himself down enough so that he was eye level with Ash.

"Ash, I think you might want to take a look at yourself." Lycanroc said gently. He knew that what was to come would be quite the shock to Ash.

Not knowing what to expect, Ash slowly moved his head to take a look at himself. But instead of seeing the hand he expected to see, Ash saw a little dark gray paw. Unable to speak Ash began to examine himself more. He had paws, four paws! And what was that wiggling feeling coming from his butt? Ash turned his head to find a wriggling little tail sticking out of his rear end. This is when Ash felt his four new legs give out from under him which caused him to land on his stomach.

When he got his wind back he looks in front of him, to find Litten looking at him excitedly. "Ash is a Rockruff!" Shouted the excited Fire Cat Pokemon. "This is awesome! Now we can train him and teach him how to live in his new form. And we can finally-" Litten was cut off by Pikachu tackling him to the ground.

"Slow down, Litten!" Pikachu whispered nervously to his friend. 'I hope Ash didn't hear that last part. If he did than our secret and friendship might be null and void.' The Electric Mouse Pokemon looked nervously at Ash. He sighed in relief when he saw that Ash just looked dazed, likely at his new form. Then Pikachu shouted out in pain as Litten, who had still been under Pikachu, burnt the aforementioned rodent with ember. Through all of this Rowlet, who was a mere five feet away from Pikachu and Litten, slept soundly.

Lycanroc laughed at the three Pokemon before turning his attention back to Ash. The puppy just looked like he was having a hard time taking it all in. Lycanroc gently nuzzled the Rockruff to get his attention.

"So I am sure that you still have some questions, Ash. Well some of your first questions have all ready been answered. You are a Pokemon now. I'm not quite sure how it happened." He paused to make sure that Ash was following. When Lycanroc was sure that he was he continued. "As for where we are, why don't you take a look around."

At this Ash begins to notice his surroundings. In all of the commotion of finding out that he was now a Rockruff, Ash had missed the large stone wall and doors that led inside. Apparently guarding the doors were two Pokemon. One was a Ditto and the other was a male Pyroar. Both were watching the group curiously. Above the two was a sign that read 'Pokemon Relaxation Park'. Curious, Ash stood once more. For some reason his movements were becoming more natural. He was also feeling more comfortable in his new canine body, even more so than his human one. 'Strange. Why do I feel so happy in this form than my previous one?' Ash wondered to himself.

Noticing that both Ash and Lycanroc were leaving, Pikachu, Litten, and the now awake Rowlet began moving towards the gates as well. 

As they all reach the gate the Ditto begins to speak, "Hello there everyone! Welcome to the park. Now in here you can expect to have the best experiences possible." At seeing the confused look on Ash's face the Ditto smiles before turning to Lycanroc. "Well, you four found yourselves quite the cute puppy. Anyway, as I am sure you already know this is the Male park. If you like females then follow the path a bit back in the forest. Enjoy your stay." The Ditto finished.

Lycanroc smiled, "Thank you very much. Maybe Ash and all of us will see you after your shifts end." With that Lycanroc picked Ash up by his scruff, startling him in the process, and walked inside. The others close behind. 

As they left Ditto smiled before saying to himself and the Pyroar, "What a cute puppy." They both laughed together, planning on finding that particular Rockruff later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the gates Ash, Lycanroc, Pikachu, Litten, and Rowlet were treated to a beautiful forest. From their vantage point they could see a waterfall, grassy areas, woods, and even a large lake. There was also many Pokemon. Once they had found a nice little area for themselves Ash decided to get some answers. 

"Okay, guys, what's up? What did that Ditto mean by 'like females'? What is this place?!" Ash was starting to get upset. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and uncontrollable whimpers were coming from his throat. 

Lycanroc looked at the others, silently telling them to leave for a while. Litten turned and headed in the direction of the lake, Rowlet hot on his trail. Pikachu decided to find something to eat. When they were gone Lycanroc pulled Ash close to him. Then he began to lick Ash.

"Hey what are you-? Oh that feels nice, Lycanroc. Hmmmmm." Ash began to snuggle into Lycanroc's side on instinct, letting himself be comforted by the gentle tongue strokes. 

After a good thirty minutes Lycanroc stopped and began to speak, "Well Ash, you see this park was built to meet the needs of male Pokemon. Most Pokemon are gay, you included." Ash jolted up in shock but lay back down when Lycanroc licked him some more. "You see Ash this park is for Pokemon to find mates and have sex. Which brings me to the final topic. Ash, Litten, Pikachu, Rowlet and I have been in love with you for a long time and would like to know if you will be our mate."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfiction. I hope that you guys like it. Please tell me what you think! Thanks.


End file.
